


Adventures In Unsurety

by cynnamon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynnamon/pseuds/cynnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus was unsure of almost everything that lay ahead of him. Starting at Hogwarts meant the official start to his representing the Potter name and that was a job he would almost certainly mess up. Growing up is never easy and growing up a celebrity in a world still ravaged by the effects of war did not make that any easier. Especially with Rose around to drag him into all of her mischief. (A look into the flaws of the wizarding world as it tries to rebuild itself after a devastating war and years of extreme prejudice through the eyes of the next generation children.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Is Going To Change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote five chapters of this fanfic a year or two ago and then found it again recently and I'm actually kinda pleased with it, all things considered, though it does, admittedly, need some work. I think I might give continuing it a try, time permitting... though that probably means some editing too but for now, have this much.  
> Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more and give me all the criticism you see due, constructive or otherwise. Okay, maybe mostly constructive. Constructive criticism would be very helpful, actually.

Albus was unsure of almost everything that lay ahead of him. As the last glimpse of his parents and the train station faded he played this thought over in his mind.  
Everything would change at Hogwarts. He and Rose might even be placed in separate houses. She was so much smarter and bolder. She'd make Gryffindor with much more ease than he would. And even if he was placed in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw would gladly steal her from him. What would he do then, without her? He didn't want to think about that.  
He didn't like to think that he needed her, per se, though in truth he did. But she needed him also. The two were best friends, each others counter parts. They grounded each other.  
Rose was head strong, cunning, and aggressive while Albus was more passive, thoughtful, and skeptical. Rose had the brains, but also the ruthlessness. What Albus lacked in book smarts he made up for in other forms of intelligence. (Where Rose was involved this usually showed itself as understanding the importance of caution and a well thought out plan.) It wasn't such that they couldn't survive without one another, the idea was more that they complimented one another's abilities.  
Regardless of which house they were placed in that wouldn't change. Somehow this failed to make Albus feel any better.  
He tried his best to tell himself that everything was going to be fine. They could still hang out in separate houses, after all. He had a lurking feeling that Rose would drag him into her plans regardless.  
Fate was surely out to prove a point: the very moment the thought formed it was interrupted, "Come on, Al! We've got some business to take care of."

 

"Business?" Albus asked, scrunching up his nose in apprehension, "Rose, we've only just left the station. What could you get us up to already?"  
She grinned at him, "Trust me."  
He chewed his lip in consideration, "Just let me know what we're doing."  
She frowned. "That defeats the trust portion."  
Albus made a noise of indecision. He would like to trust Rose, but he'd also like to not get in any trouble before they even got there. She felt the same way, he was sure, but her plans had a way of not going as planned.  
Rose sighed dramatically and hauled him from his seat, to impatient to wait on his decision, "You have no faith in me." She said, patting his shoulder with a reassuring grin, "It's really not that bad. I promise!" Albus made a face. "Oh, Come on, Al! I'm not James."  
He nodded hesitantly. This much was true.  
"Okay." He agreed, "But I really wish you'd just tell me what you're planning to do." She only smiled at him again, took his hand, and began dragging him through compartments.

 

Albus wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but it wasn't this.  
Rose had dragged them through three compartments, looking around each one for some nameless entity. He tried to get her to confess what she was looking for, reminding her that the trolly would come by eventually, if that's what she was after. She kept quiet.  
People were staring and starting to whisper. He felt his stomach tighten under the force of their gazes, made all the worse by the oppressive buzzing of their inaudible voices. He wished that she'd just let them go back to their compartment but he knew there would be no such luck. Once Rose was set upon something there was nothing anyone could do to talk her out of it.  
Finally she peered through the glass of the fourth compartment and took in a short breath of excited air.  
"Come on." She said, grabbing Al's arm and hauling him through the door.  
The compartment looked no different from the others; There were a few kids sat talking to one another, rifling through their carry-ons or staring out the windows. Some of them turned to see who had entered. A girl with olive skin and pig tails waved happily at them while a dark skinned boy whispered into the ear of a girl who looked to be his elder sibling.  
There was no trolly or teachers or special animals. Nothing remarkable at all to set this compartment apart from the others. For a moment Albus thought that she must have miss seen something. Then she stopped in front of a boy with blond hair and storm gray eyes. He looked about their age. Albus' heart sank as he recognized him. Uncle Ron had warned her against this. He should have known.  
"Hello," Rose greeted the boy who was rifling through his carry on, holding out her hand, "I'm Rose Weasley. This is my cousin, Albus Potter."  
It took a moment for the boy to register that it was his face her hand was dangling in front of. He reached out to shake it, looking somewhat confused and apprehensive, "Hi... I'm Scorpius-"  
"Malfoy, I know." Rose finished for him, grinning, "I've been told that in our parents time at Hogwarts they didn't get along all to well. I just wanted to let you know that I have no intention of allowing history to repeat itself."  
Scorpius blinked up at the bright haired girl unsure of how to answer. She was certainly right about their parents but what exactly was her intention here? Was she making sure he knew the slates were clean or demanding his friendship? He decided to smile at her despite his apprehension, "Good to know." If nothing else her kindness proved that his own plans weren't completely futile.  
"So," Rose asked giddily, sitting down opposite to him and crossing her legs, "Which house do you want to be in?" She was never good with small talk that held no purpose. Scorpius noticed. She wasn't wasting any time getting to know him. He could appreciate that.  
Albus sat next to his cousin, not meeting anyone's eyes. He wasn't sure he liked Rose's tactics. This was a very personal subject. He certainly wouldn't feel comfortable being asked to share the information. Not by a complete stranger. Or by anyone, really.  
Scorpius took note of him for the first time as he took his seat. He looked quite nervous, he concluded, wondering vaguely what was to blame-- Himself, Rose, or their audience.  
The truth was a mixture of all three. Albus wished Rose had told him her intentions so he hadn't been so caught off guard. He hoped that the other boy hadn't noticed his startled expression. There was no intended offense, he simply hadn't been expecting his cousin's blatant defiance. There was no way to make this clear to him, however. Not without being unintentionally rude in the end anyway. It felt to him as though this meeting wasn't going very well. He really didn't want to make any enemies on his first day. Especially not in front of strangers.  
It seemed as though he was the only one experiencing this dysphoria, however. Rose was beaming brightly as ever and Scorpius showed no signs of being anything less than eager to answer.  
"Well, in all honestly, I was hoping for Slytherin." He answered truthfully, "It only sounds like a stereotype, I promise." He added, giving a small smirk to make clear he was joking. "In truth, I'm hoping to prove that not all Slytherins are my grandfather."  
Rose took note of the fact that Scorpius named his grandfather specifically. It was interesting that he didn't mention his father, as it was the segregation through him she had addressed him by.  
His father wasn't entirely the same man he was in school, she realized. Or at least, Scorpius believed so. She smiled at him. This was going splendidly.  
"A good sentiment. I have never understood all this house segregation. I wouldn't mind being placed in Slytherin myself." She said, side-eyeing Albus, "Though I do admit, Ravenclaw would be nice also. Not that the other houses wouldn't, I just don't see myself as much of a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Dad would be disappointed to hear me say that. I mean, Gryffindor is nice in a family sense, but intellectually I'd fit in better at Ravenclaw."  
Scorpius gave her his first genuine smile, "A sentiment I could share. Ravenclaw would be my second choice." Rose's eyes shone with excitement. There was no doubt in her mind of their friendship now.  
Scorpios resisted the urge to chuckle. Her enthusiasm was endearing. Albus was quite the contrast to her-- The more enthusiastic she grew the more nervous he seemed.  
Scorpios settled into the belief that it was merely his personality, or in the very least, his day. Still, he had not said a single word. Not even a "hello" or an introduction. It was hard to gain much more than "nervous" or "shy" from a person that way. It made him uncomfortable to sit in the company of someone without something more to go on. To make any decision on his character he'd really need to at least hear him speak first. He doubted the boy would be much in favour of joining the conversation but it seemed a fortuitous path, no less. He'd be able to gauge a bit more of his personality, at least, regardless of his response .  
"What about you, Albus?"  
Albus' head shot up at the sound of his name. Their eyes met for a moment before he flushed, adverting them once more. He really didn't like this question. He wanted to yell at Rose for proposing it. "I-I mostly just want to be in Gryffindor." He mumbled, "You know... My family's there."  
Scorpius smiled at his answer, "It would seem we both have histories we would like to continue a path on."  
Albus made eye contact with Scorpius again in his shock. He hadn't anticipated him to accept this so calmly, let alone compare them to one another. He'd been afraid he would think he was judging him. Or maybe that he'd judge him in turn.  
Scorpius gave him a small reassuring smile and Albus adverted his gaze again, embarrassed to be reassured by a stranger.  
"I guess it's not uncommon." He mumbled.  
"I guess not."  
"It would seem." Rose agreed, clearly excited by the progress of the conversation. It was as thought the last piece of a puzzle has slid into place- Scorpius was intelligent and ambitious, just as she was. He was unafraid to engage in conversation, and willing to lay out his traits so she knew who she was dealing with. Another thing they shared. He was not smug or rude despite his air of calculation and he believed that people could change. But most important of all, he took an interest in Albus. His nervousness did not seem to upset Scorpius. Quite the contrary. He had included him in the conversation, encouraging him rather than being rude or brushing him off all together.  
After a beat of silence she stood.  
"I think you and I have a lot in common, Scorpius Malfoy."  
"I think I agree."  
"So. Friends?" She asked.  
Scorpius looked at her for a moment before chuckling, "Something tells me I don't have much choice in the matter."  
She turned her grin toward Albus before offering her hand to Scorpius once more. "You catch on fast. I like it."


	2. Everything Is Already Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by no demand: me

While Rose chattered on and on, learning everything she could about her new best friend, Albus said relatively little. Scorpius was very different from what he'd assumed based on the stories of his father. He and Rose really did have a lot in common, though he seemed more subdued in these shared qualities.  
Still, Al could not bring himself to be quite as trusting as his cousin. They had only just met him, after all, and they had no way of knowing how honest he was.  
He found it hard to focus on their conversation. His own mind had swallowed up his attention, as it so often did.  
He didn't like Rose's friend-making strategy. Declaring friendship with so little knowledge of him? It seemed this had been her goal all along. He couldn't understand that. Making friends with him when all she had really known about the boy was that their parents were bitter rivals? Well... that and the fact that his family had been full of Death Eaters.  
Albus didn't judge him for that, of course. It wouldn't be fair. You're not your family.  
He could tell himself that all he liked, however, and even believe it too, but deep down there was a part of him that knew that that was not entirely true. No matter how embarrassed and ashamed of the fact he was the fact remained that he simply could not shake the fear and discomfort that loomed around the subject of the evil his father had defeated and all that could be connected to it. He denied it to the best of his ability but it did not make the fact any less true. Even knowing that those who had took part in the treachery had been punished, killed, or repented, the cult and its leader had plagued his nightmares all through his childhood. No matter how stupid he knew it made him there was nothing he could do to make it go away.  
Albus didn't want to be judgmental, to see the possibility of evil in everything and pair the horrors of the past with the scattered remains that existed today but in the end he was powerless against his own fear. In the end his fears always consumed him.  
How could he ever hope to be a Gryffindor?  
"I'm going to change into my robes." He told Rose, fleeing without waiting for her response.  
This was more of an excuse to get away from them than anything. He was embarrassed by his own ignorance and jealous of his cousin. She ignored doubt so much easier than he and was always so much more confident. He wouldn't of had the courage to approach Scorpius like this, even if he had wanted to.  
He didn't know who he was kidding. Judgmental and cowardly, perpetually afraid and utterly unremarkable. There was no way he belonged in Gryffindor. He had a hard time believing he even belonged at this school.

 

"Okay, but-" Rose started but he was already gone. She crossed her arms and pouted. "But could you wait a moment for me." She muttered crossly.  
"I believe he was looking for a moment of silence." Scorpius observed.  
Rose sighed, "Yeah, probably."  
"If you wanted to go change you can. We were pretty much done here."  
"No, it's fine. I was just going to go with him so we could bring our stuff here instead."  
Scorpius nodded. "You two are something of a team, aren't you?"  
"Is it that obvious?" She asked smiling again.  
"Quite."  
She laughed, "He's my best friend. More of a brother than a cousin, really."  
"I could tell. I've never had someone I was that close to but it is not hard to tell you mean a great deal to one another."  
"You don't have any siblings or cousins what so ever?" Rose asked, appalled.  
"Oh, no. I have plenty of cousins. It's just that none of them have ever meant anything to me like you and he obviously mean to each other."  
Rose frowned. "That's horrible!"  
Scorpius laughed, "Not really. I'm not unhappy, Rose. In honesty, I don't think such close bonds are common."  
Rose looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? All kinds of people have siblings and cousins they love."  
Scorpius shook his head smiling, "It's all the more proof that you don't even notice it."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked again.  
"It's hard to explain. It's like you guys... Feed off of one another. Draw strength by the others presence. That sounds weird, let me try again." He took a moment to recompose himself before he continued, "It's just something I've noticed. He seems to be anxious in general but he seems comforted that you're beside him. And I can tell that he's worried for you. He thinks you're trusting me to easily. He looks at you when I say certain things like he's questioning why you're not questioning me. And you look at him every now and then to check that he's okay as though it's an instinct. Even while you're two worlds apart in your own minds you're connected." He tapered off believing he had made his point. He held eye contact despite being somewhat embarrassed. He never shared his observations with anyone.  
Rose was staring, mouth gaping open. Upon realizing that he was finished she broke into a grin, "That was amazing."  
Scorpius smiled, cheeks colouring slightly, "It's just an observation."  
"You're very good at them."  
"Thank you.” He said, anxious to push the attention from himself. His analyzing was something he liked to keep to himself. It made him uncomfortable to be complimented on it, “The point is that you're closeness is special. It's unfortunate that-" You're likely to be separated. He stopped himself from finishing quickly. Rose raised her eyebrows expectantly, "That he seems so uncomfortable with my presence. I'd hate to think he'd be upset with you because of me."  
She looked at him in consideration a few moments before replying. There was no way she was believing that that was his original sentence. With a little difficulty she respected his choice to withhold it. "I'm sure he'll warm up. He's just naturally cautious."

 

Albus entered the compartment he and Rose had first sat in at the same moment as his brother.  
"Oh, Al! There ya are. Where's Rosie?"  
Albus looked at his brother and considered running in the other direction. He really wasn't prepared for him. Not right now.  
“Not here.” He said quickly, moving for his luggage.  
James laughed, “Well I can see that. But where is she.”  
“Making friends.” He said, not wishing to elaborate.  
“Heh. Guess I can't say I'm surprised. An' of course you're not making them with her. To many adoring fans or just to much human contact?”  
Al bit his lip, searching through his chest for his robes. He wished he would just go away.  
“You know that people aren't going to bite you, right, Al? If you play them right, you could actually-”  
“I'm going to change into my robes now.” He said quickly, rushing past him.  
“Slow down, little brother!” James called after him, “You might run into one of our fans!”

 

By the time Albus had locked himself in the bathroom he was already crying and the shaking couldn't stop. He sat against the wall, struggling with himself futilty.  
No no no no! He shouted at himself in his mind, but there was nothing he could do to fight it.He hated himself for this. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why couldn't he just stay calm for once? Why couldn't he face this like a normal person?  
He just wanted to go home.  
He hoped this wouldn't last long. Rose would worry about him if he was gone long. 

 

“Do you think that Al's okay?” Rose asked, worried. It shouldn't have taken him this long to change.  
“Perhaps he's run into his brother?” Scorpius offered helpfully.  
“You know James?” Rose asked in surprise.  
James laughed, “The whole wizarding world knows that there are three Potter children.”  
“Oh.” Rose said, “Right.” She sighed. “Perhaps you're right. James does have a tendency to distract him. I hope he's not harassing him.”  
“Harassing him?”  
Rose smiled, “You'd understand, if you'd ever had a brother.”  
“Ah.” Scorpius smiled, “Perhaps being an only child is not so bad after all.”  
“Perhaps.” Rose said. “I think I'll go check on him.”  
Scorpius nodded, “I'll be here.” 

 

Rose frowned when she found their old compartment empty of her cousins. If he wasn't here he'd be harder to track down. Before she could think of where else to look the door on the opposite side of the room slid open to reveal the boy she'd been searching for.  
“Al!” She shouted happily, “Where were you? I was worried!”  
“I ran into James.”  
Rose frowned. He seemed nervous. Even more so than normal. And he wouldn't look her in the eye. That wasn't exactly abnormal but it definitely meant there was something up with him.  
“Are you okay?” she asked, already fairly certain of the anser to that question. “He wasn't being a jerk again, was he?”  
“No, no, I'm okay. It's okay. He was fine. I'm sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” She asked, not believing him.  
“I.. don't know? I'm sorry.”  
Rose didn't know whether to laugh or give him a hug.  
“You're sure that you're fine?”  
“I'm fine. Please don't worry.”  
“Okay,” She sighed, “I'll believe you.” She didn't, but prying wouldn't help anything. She vowed to herself not to leave him alone again til they were off he train.  
“Thank you.” Albus said.  
“You don't need to thank someone for trust, Al.” She said.  
He didn't respond to that.  
“Well, now that I'm here I might as well change myself. Wait for me? We can bring our things to Scor's compartment after.”  
“Scor?” Albus asked. It made him uncomfortable, knowing she'd given him a nickname. It made their relationship more finite. He wondered if he called her Rosie. The idea felt wrong, somehow. That nickname belonged to her family.  
“Scorpius.” She clarified, though he had been questioning the nickname not the owner, “He's waiting for us.”  
“Okay.” Albus said though he really wanted to tell her that he just wanted to be alone.  
He wanted to cry again. He wondered if they'd ever be alone, just Al and Rosie, ever again.


	3. Will Things Ever Be The Same Again?

When they got back to the compartment Scorpius greeted them kindly, they put their stuff away, and Rose and Scorpius launched straight back into conversation. It seemed they had a never ending list of things to talk about.  
Albus let himself tune them out, willing himself to feel comfortable. He wondered if he'd ever feel comfortable again. He'd always wanted to go to Hogwarts, as terrifying as it had seemed, but now it felt as though it was nothing but terrifying.  
The trolley came along and Rose and Scorpius bought tons of candy- Chocolate frogs for Rose as they were her favourite and licorice wands for Scorpius, as those were his. They discussed the cards they got and their mutual collections. It seemed they both enjoyed wizarding history and that was their motivation for collecting them, not the game many young wizards had created to go along with them.  
They chatted like this, engrossed in one another's ideologies for what felt like hours to Albus and mere minutes to the others. He didn't attempt to leave again but he didn't pay their conversation much attention either.  
Albus wasn't like them and he could never hope to be. Maybe Rose would become such great friends with Scorpius she wouldn't need him anymore. She'd see how boring and annoying he had always been. He had no idea what he'd do if that happened. She really was his only friend...  
"What do you think, Al?" Rose asked, jarring him from his thoughts.  
"Hm?" He asked, embarrassed by how little he'd been paying attention.  
"What do you think?" She asked again, "SHOULD we be in houses at all?"  
"Well, that um... kind if depends," He mumbled, kind of peeved that she was even attempting to pull him into this conversation. He couldn't see any resulting situation that didn't end with him looking like an idiot. He was never good at answering questions, "I kind of like them..."  
"Why?" Scorpius asked, staring at him in interest.  
Albus flushed and shied away, never good under the direct observation of people.  
Noticing his uncomfortably Scorpius added, "No answer is wrong."  
"I guess I just..." He tried to sit a little straighter, "I like how it gives you an idea of who you are."  
Scorpius just stared for a moment, causing Al to sink back into himself again. Then Scorpius hummed an agreement, "That is a pleasant way of looking at it. Care if I question you on it?"  
"... Huh?" Albus looked to Rose in horror who was beaming and offering no help at all.  
"Well," Scorpius continued, "I was just thinking that there are multiple ways of looking at that statement. I was hoping on bringing them to light. For further discussion, if that's okay."  
"Oh..." Albus said, shocked and terrified that this conversation was still happening, and feeling a little bit like he was being spoken to as though he were stupid. Maybe he was. "Um, okay, I guess." He wasn't sure why he agreed to that. He didn't want that at all. But he also didn't want to make Scorpius feel uncomfortable.  
Scorpius gave a smile before he continued. He didn't often give people the option to back out of his devil's advocacy but Albus seemed so flustered that it didn't seem not to.  
"Well, you say that the sorting hat gives you an idea of who you are, but are your sure that it doesn't trap you in that?"  
Albus' face gave away his confusion.  
"What I mean is that each house has been stereotyped. There seems to be a tendency to hold people to these house stereotypes, and furthermore people hold themselves to them. For example, a Ravenclaw is expected to be a top student. Intellect is the key stereotype associated with them. But Ravenclaws are also creative, insightful and imaginative, none of which requires intellect. One could be creative, witty, and deep thinking, though illiterate. Those traits could easily house you in Ravenclaw, but your illiteracy would brand you an outcast. Even if you DID place with the top of the class you would feel an awful pitiful Ravenclaw if you couldn't even read. Every house has this; Gryffindors are exceptionally brave, Hufflepuffs unconditionally kind and Slytherins are... manipulatively cunning. Do you see what I mean?"  
"I-I think so." Albus responded, wishing the conversation would end. He could feel his eyes on him, attempting to make eye contact even though he was clearly protesting the idea of it, "My Mum actually says something kind of similar."  
"Oh?" He asked with interest.  
Al flushed, he hadn't meant to fuel the discussion. His eyes darted to Rose, pleading for help, but again she offered none.  
"It's just that she has lots of friends who never seemed to belong. She always says that the sorting hat knows what it's doing, even if everyone else doesn't."  
"I'm sure it does," Scorpius agreed, "I merely think that people often determine to much of who they are based upon where they're sorted."  
Albus felt horribly embarrassed and dreadfully uncomfortable. It was as if the other boy had been reading his mind. He's spent the last month scrutinizing his abilities, attempting to find a way to see himself wearing red and gold. When Scorpius put it like that it seemed awful foolish of him. He'd be painfully shy no matter which colours he wore, and wearing the colours of Gryffindor didn't even guarantee him bravery.  
Scorpius repressed a sigh as he noticed the crestfallen look adorn Albus' face. No doubt he understood what was being said, but his expression showed he had interpreted it rather negatively. He made a mental note of the fact that the kid was a raging pessimist. His cousin on the other hand seemed quite the opposite.  
Rose was currently rolling her eyes at her cousin, obvious disgruntled by his blatant pessimism herself.  
Albus was to lost in his thoughts to notice the other children, which was perhaps for the best.  
"I get what you're saying," Rose said, looking away from her sulky cousin, "And I certainly agree."

 

There was little attempt to drag Albus into the conversation from then onwards. It was evident that he was non-receptive to communication, whether this was the result of nerves or a persistent attitude could not yet be concluded by the young Malfoy.  
In contrast there seemed to be very little that DIDN'T spark an interest with Rose. It seemed she could talk tirelessly about just about any topic you threw at her. Scorpius made the mental note to test this theory later.  
He decided that he liked these two, however juxtaposing their personalities were. He could appreciate Rose's enthusiasm and obvious intelligence while Albus carried a certain amount of serenity about him, despite the obvious anxiousness, that could also be appreciated. He got the feeling that there was much more to the kid than he let on. Perhaps more to him than he realize himself.  
When you spend as much time in your head as that kid seemed to there always was.  
If Rose had truly chosen him, as she had certainly seemed to, it was concluded that the trio would not be a bad one. In fact, their presence was rather comforting. He would never admit the fact but he had been worried about his ability to make friends. He wasn't one to search them out and there was certainly nothing about him that would lead others to search him out instead. Or, so he had though.  
Rose was ecstatic that the plan had worked. She couldn't be sure of what the Malfoy kid would be like or of how he'd react to Albus and herself but things had gone better than she'd imagined.  
Not only was Scorpius a pleasant conversationalist but he seemed to take interest in Al as well, despite his anxiety driven asocialism. And not just because he was the son of Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter seemed to be the least of Scorpius' concerns. Rose found that in itself to be rather refreshing. She had every bit of confidence in the idea of their friendship.  
Of the three it was only Albus who seemed hesitant of the pending relationship. He had never really been good with meeting new people. He was comfortable with Rose and that was what he was used to. Letting people in wasn't the strongest of his abilities. He had trouble understanding his own feelings. Understanding someone else's, or worse, having them attempt to understand his own, was a terrifying prospect.  
Scorpius' gaze was accompanied by an air of intrigue, as though he was always examining those around him. It was unsettling, to say the least.  
Nevertheless when the train finally reached its destination the three of them chose to board the boats together. Rose and Albus were a package deal and Rose had chosen Scorpius. There was little to be done about that now.


	4. There's No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting time.

After all the discussion that had been made on the topic the moment was finally here.  
They stood in line with all of the other first years awaiting their placement by the sorting hat. Albus' nerves had not gone away or calmed in the slightest. Despite the opposition to the segregation it caused Rose approached the moment with sheer enthusiasm, and Scorpius an overall air of determination.  
They waited impatiently for their own names to be called, Albus blocking the commotion from his mind, Rose listening intently, studying her fellow first years, and Scorpius taking mental notes of each of them, which house they were placed in, and what their reaction to the news seemed to be.  
Jessica Arlington, an excited Hufflepuff, Mina Blishwick, who seemed pleased to be a Ravenclaw, Leon Burke, looking disappointed to have the same fate...  
He took special note of the two other first years who had been seated in the same compartment as him and his new friends; Riley Rodriguez, the girl in the pig tails, who giggled happily when the sorting hat called “Hufflepuff!” and Donald Jorkins, the boy with the elder sister, who sighed in happy relief upon hearing “Gryffindor!”.   
Of the three Scorpius was the first to have his name called.   
He approached the chair calmly and pointedly fully prepared for this moment. Before the sorting hat could say a word Scorpius spoke to it in his mind; "I would like to be placed in Slytherin."  
The hat hummed at that. "You come from a long line of them."  
"Precisely."  
It considered this for a moment before asking, "Are you sure that's what you want? You'd thrive greatly in Ravenclaw."  
"I'd thrive in Slytherin too."  
"Yes." The hat hemmed at him, "I can see that."  
"I have a point to prove." Scorpius thought to it bluntly, "And I can prove it more efficiently in Slytherin."  
"Very well." The hat agreed before shouting a loud "Slytherin!" For the whole dining hall to hear. He heard it mutter something about ambition as they took the hat away.  
He walked curtly and dignified to his table, catching Rose's eye in the line as he sat down. She grinned at him, giving two thumbs up. He smiled back at her, giving a small nod.  
Albus felt his stomach churn. Hearing Scorpius' name being called had jarred him from the confines of his mind, tunneling in on him in the haze that surrounded him. He’d looked so prepared and determined. And he'd gotten his wish, too. He didn't think he could look that sure of himself ever, not for anything. And he certainly didn't think he could make Gryffindor.   
His turn was rapidly approaching and he was not prepared for it. Not at all.   
Lost in his own thoughts the line moved without his notice. He looked up just in time to see that there was one person left in front of him, and she was promptly making her way to the chair. Next he'd have to take the seat himself.  
The world was a slow blur, existing as if through a thick fog. He was shaking so badly he could hardly believe he was still standing. He felt as though he may faint. What would they do then? Would they let the hat make its decision and tell him what it was later? Maybe he could escape being sorted all together. Maybe that would be better than all this waiting and not knowing.   
"Gryffindor!" The hat called, and Albus chewed his lip as he took his first step towards the chair. What he would give have been that girl! Safely placed in Gryffindor with all this pressure off of him.  
He caught James' grin as he sat and closed his eyes tight, trying to block him out.  
"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor." He chanted in his mind, remembering his father's words but to anxious to form the thought into a more formal plea.  
"My, my." The hat muttered, "It seems you have a distinct dream." Albus thought he sounded awfully sarcastic.  
"Please, please, please place me in Gryffindor."  
The hat made a disgruntled noise in his mind, quietly muttering something about headless headaches. "Why do you want to be placed there so badly?"  
The question shocked him out of his desperate pleading. He... Wasn't sure he could explain it. All his family were there and all he had ever wanted was to be brave.  
"Yes, yes, I can see that." The hat commented at this, making a noise like a sigh. Albus blushed, having forgotten it was reading his thoughts for a moment, "It seems to me that you don't have a very good understanding of the word, do you? And that you're acting rather cowardly about it."  
Albus sat in stunned silence. His father hasn't said the hat was so... Rude.  
"Ah, yes." The hat sighed in frustration, "Your father. He was desperate for Gryffindor also, wasn't he?"  
"Please, sir, he said-"  
"Listen, kid." The hat's word cut through his mind, "You're looking at this all wrong. I'm not telling you who you are, I'm interpreting it. The name I call tells you little more than what talents I see that you have the most potential in and what house I think they can grow in. That and what you seem to value. And bravery seems to be valued in you only on a very shallow level. You're not as cowardly as you think you are, you have the ability to be quite tenacious, but you're not a Gryffindor, either. That’s not where your values and talents align. No, I really think it must be- Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted the last word aloud and Albus sat in stunned silent for a few moments while they took they the hat away from him.  
"Wait!" He tried to call, desperate to have it undo what it had done but the hat was already gone. He opened his eyes, suddenly aware of the loud clapping in his honor. His eye met James', whose expression changed from stunned to the expression one wore while undergoing an epiphany mixed with a sneer (or perhaps the sneer was only imagined on his part). He stood up and made a whooping noise as Albus made his way down to Hufflepuff table.  
Rose smiled at him encouragingly, nodding and clapping. Albus felt hollow.   
Hufflepuff...? There was nothing special about anyone there. He had once heard his uncle Ron describe them as rejects, though his mother and aunt Hermione had then scolded him so vigorously he doubted he had ever said it again.   
The fact remained that not even the hat thought him brave enough to be a Gryffindor. It had even called him a coward. It hadn't said Slytherin but Albus now thought he might prefer it if it had.   
With a crashing despair he realized that he and Rose would be separated. She was much too spectacular for the badger house. He was alone. Alone and utterly unremarkable.   
This thought enveloped him so entirely he hardly noticed it was now Rose who had taken the seat.   
"No suggestion." The hat muttered to itself in a voice that was a mixture between surprise and relief, "Well, let's see, then. You're a rather ambitious one. Quite clever and resourceful, too. A strong leader, I can tell, and with a strong sense of fraternity. You're quite intelligent, yes, but I really think it best if... Slytherin!"   
Rose beamed at Scorpius as he quirked an eyebrow, smirking at her.   
She then turned her gaze, sympathetically, to the despairing face of her cousin.   
Albus felt the world blur around him this time as his heart stopped in his chest, slowing everything down to an impossible stillness. He tried to catch his breath but it seemed as though his breathing had been stilled with the rest of the world. The sound of the clapping drowned out and slowed down, building pressure in his head. Depression set over him as all his worst fears were recognized and then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought that the hat worked by making observations on the potential qualities the children had and then making the best estimation it could on which ones should be nurtured based on the things they seemed to value. It would house them in whichever house would nurture that potential in them.
> 
> Rose and Scorpius are both very driven, strategic individuals. They plan on making a difference and they plan upon doing it in the most cunning way possible. Slytherins, in my mind, value their motivation, drive, resourcefulness, and resolve above all else. The value their own abilities and their desire to use them to get them what they want.  
> Albus values his connections with others and the strength that comes from unity. If Slytherins are tacticians then Hufflepuffs are support. They value not the strength in themselves but the strength in those around them and work to bring out the best in everyone, not just themselves.   
> Slytherins and Ravenclaws are the houses that rely upon their own power, working smoothly on their own, creating their own plans that they charge forward with trusting others to adapt to it. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors work in units, relying on the help of others and strengthening the unit, adapting to the other houses plans and coming up with the best methods of supporting them in it.   
> Gryffindors value prosperity, bravery, tenacity and obdurateness. They make up their mind to do something and charge at it in full force.   
> Ravenclaws are very logical to their approach in things. They value wit, intelligence and craftiness. They think things through thoroughly but once they make up their mind on something there's no changing it.   
> If this were an RPG Gryffindors would be the fighters classes, Slytherins the rouge classes, Ravenclaws the magician classes/black magi and Hufflepuffs the cleric classes/white magi. Or, that's the way I see it,anyway.


	5. Maybe Things Will Be Alright

When his eyes finally opened Rose was hovering over him.   
“Al?” She asked, face lighting up, “Al!” She screamed, throwing herself at him. When she pulled away she looked angry, “What happened to you!? Are you okay? Have you been taking care of yourself? Never scare me like that again, Albus!!”   
He blinked at her, head still a little foggy.“I didn't try to faint.” He said, noticing that his voice came out soft and slurry, not now he had intended.   
“It was rather frightening, regardless.” Albus didn't recognize this new voice.   
He turned his head towards the voice in an attempt to figure out the speaker. The voice belonged to a boy, sat in a chair near the foot of his bed. Scorpius.   
He blinked in confusion, “What are you-?”  
Before be could finish the question he was interrupted by the sound of his curtain being torn away abruptly.   
“Albus! You're alive!” Shouted a jovial voice. Al would have recognized that voice anywhere. “Back in the world of the living at last! Rosie, go tell the nurse. She'll wanna see this.”   
Albus groaned inwardly. He still wasn't feeling the best. He wasn't sure he could deal with his brother. Not right now. Not today.   
Outwardly he smiled shyly.   
As Rose ran off to find Madame Emdium, James plopped himself down on the bed.   
“Whatta scare!” He hollered with a laugh, “That's two surprises out of you in one day.”  
Albus' stomach sunk. He didn't want to remember this. He didn't want to think about it. Least of all with James. He thought that maybe he'd prefer to go back to sleep. Everything would be so much better if this was all just a dream...  
He shut his eyes, feeling a headache seep in.   
Scorpius raised his brow at the elder brother's antics. He thought that, perhaps, yelling at a kid moments after he'd awaken from fainting was not the brightest of ideas. But more than that, he thought it was not his place to comment.   
While the other boys thought their opinions, James continued to ramble, “So, 'yer a Puffy, eh? And lil' Rosie a Slytherin. I've got to admit, I'm a little surprised. I was sure you'd score the green and silver right along side her.” He chuckled, “I guess I can see it though. I am the cool Potter kid after all. Hey! Maybe Lily will be housed somewhere else, too, and I'll be the only Gryffindor. Yeah.” He flashed a grin, “I like that. The eldest son, sole carrier of the family tradition.” He slapped his brother on the shoulder, “Thanks, mate! Looks like you've done me a solid.”   
Scorpius frowned. It seemed to him that this brother of Albus' had a few complexes. And that he had probably given Albus a few as well.   
Before Albus could respond to any of this, or even wrap his head around it, Rose had returned with Madame Emdium in tow.   
“Out, out, out!” She said, shooing the three idlers away.  
“But-” Rose began to protest.  
“Aht!” Madame Emdium cut her off, holding up her hand. She placed her hands on Rose's shoulders, fixing her with a smile. Her voice was kind and genuine when she spoke, “I know that you care for your cousin but he needs some rest. You can return to check on him once I do, if he is fit for it. Fair? For now, I must make sure that my patient is well. Crowding will only hinder him.”  
Rose pouted though she nodded. “Okay.”  
“Well, shoot.” James said with a wink, “I know when I'm not wanted.”   
He left with Rose begrudgingly in tow. Scorpius left last. He said nothing, merely gave a small wave good-bye. Albus didn't see him.   
When everyone was gone Madame Emdium pulled the curtain back around and smiled at her patient kindly.   
“How are you feeling?”   
Albus chewed his lip, trying to think of how to respond. “Okay.” He decided upon.   
Madame Emdium gave a breath of laughter, “Okay?”  
“Okay.” He nodded.  
“Okay.” She said.   
Albus smiled. He wasn't sure why but he thought that he liked her. There was something about talking to her that seemed easy. Talking, for Albus, was never easy.   
“I have to ask you a few more questions. Will you try to answer them honestly?”   
Albus chewed his lip, looking down at his hands rather than making eye contact. He didn't really want to answer any questions. He didn't like being asked things. Especially when they were personal. He nodded anyway.  
“Thank you.”   
Albus attempted to nod and shrug at the same time. It looked more like awkward squirming.   
“Have you been eating well lately?”   
Albus flinched slightly, turning his head away. He didn't like that question. He'd hardly been eating at all.   
“No.” He admitted. He had promised to be honest.  
“How much have you been eating?”  
“A little.”   
“How much is a little?”  
He shrugged. He didn't feel okay anymore. His chest felt tight and he felt horribly guilty.   
Madame Emdium frowned.   
“Eating healthily is very important. Especially for a growing boy. Your body needs its nutrients. That's why you fainted. Your body’s lacking much of its needed nutrition. It's not very healthy, skipping meals.”   
“I'm sorry.” Albus mumbled, biting his lip.   
“Don't apologize to me. It's your body you've been hurting.”  
“I'm sorry.” Albus mumbled again.   
She smiled again, “Just remember to eat, and eat healthily, and you should be fine. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”   
Albus smiled again. His chest still felt tight, and he still felt guilty but, somehow, this was comfortable as well. She reminded him of his mother.   
“Until then,” she said, drawing a vial from her pocket, “You should drink this. It will help you get your energy back.”   
Albus looked at it cautiously.   
Madame Emdium laughed. “Don't worry.” She assured him, “I promise that it isn't poison. Just a vitamin supplement.”   
He still hesitated. “Okay.” He said, after a moment, reaching for it.  
“Okay.” She responded pressing it into his hand.   
“Now. Would you like me to call your friends back in, or should I tell them that you're resting?”   
Albus fiddled with the vile, trying to decide. He would like to see Rose, though he didn't want her questions or her lectures. He didn't feel prepared for James' company at all. And Scorpius.. would Scorpius even come back? Why was he there to begin with? Did he think they were friends? He didn't know if he considered Scorpius a friend. He didn't know if he wanted to.   
In truth, he wasn't sure he wanted friends at all. He had Rose. Everyone else was just complicated.   
“I think I would like to rest, if that's alright.” He whispered.   
“Alright.”  
“Please tell them I'm sorry.”  
Madame Emdium smiled at him, but somehow the smile seemed a sad one. “You have nothing to apologize for, Albus.”   
“... Okay.” Albus said, “I'm- … Okay.”   
Madame Emdium gave a breath of laughter. “Drink your vitamins. Then, you really should get some rest.”   
“Okay, M- Mam. Okay.”   
She smiled at him. “Good rest, Albus.”  
“Okay.” He said again feeling rather embarrassed. “Thank you.”  
She left closing the curtains behind her and he thought to himself if everyone here was a nice as her than maybe he could actually do this. Maybe.   
He wasn't getting his hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's only half a chapter left of what I wrote last year.   
> Meet Madame Emdium, one of two OCs I created for this story last year. A new generation of students, a new generation of staff.   
> The other OC is a student. A student whose name we may have heard already...


End file.
